eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of The Storm: Chapter II
Previous Chapter /Next Chapter 'The Mastodon's Fury' Wren tried to keep his bearing as he trembled down the stairs. He'd always thought that Uru'baen was a safe haven from the wild dragons that now roamed around Alagaesia. They mostly flew high in the Beors, but occasionally they would attack, and mostly the aftermath was monstrous. The attack on the city lasted only a few minutes, but once the dragon flew away in a gale of smoke and wind, Uru'baen looked like when Galbatorix imploded on the great city. While looking out from his doorstep, he caught the first rays of sunlight shining upon the magnificent dragon. It's purple scales shined brightly, a morbid siren's song for anyone who dared to approach it. As Wren studied its massive figure, he caught the shadow of something else. A figure of a person atop the dragon shocked Wren massively. It was no coincidence that the dragon attacked Uru'baen, it was orchestrated Blinding by this ominous revelation, he hurried to the eastern district covered in flames. Townspeople flocked to the wells and tried to stop the fire, but were somewhat unsuccessful in their endeavors. The charred ruins of what was once a great part of the city was much to grave for Wren to bear. On his way back home, he caught the sight of a mangled body of a child covered in burned linen, and hurried on. Death was never good to him. As he neared home, he saw the Deathmarks, the elite spellcasters of the new High King waiting at his doorstep. They eyed him suspiciously but he paid no regard to them. Being the nephew of the King of Alagaesia meant he saw lots of guards and royal entourages and things like that. Lydia, his caretaker, scolded him for his dirty clothing, and demanded he took a bath. Wren sleepily walked upstairs to the bathroom and found a basin of water and some soap. Removing his clothes, he felt kind of awkward in the room, but after entering the pool of water, he felt relieved. While scrubbing himself, he thought of his father Aventus, and how he was going in the excavations in Vroengard. It was a dangerous place to be, but the Empire wanted to find more Rider artefacts they could send to the Order of the Dragon Riders in the faraway countries across the horizon. Aventus was after Rimerock, the sword used to strike down the son of Belgabad, Udun. It was wielded by Pollux, a Rider of old and close friend of the late Bloodgharm, who last winter died while striking down a Lethrblaka, much to Queen Arya's sorrow. Pollux was a master swordsman who lost his dragon during a flight across the Beors. An errant lightning bolt struck he and his dragon with such magnitude that all of his wards faltered and both he and his now-dead dragon plummeted into their doom. Pollux crashed into a river, but it was not as easy for Germund, his dragon. He was smote upon the mountain, creating a dustbowl of granite and sand. Pollux grieved for many winters but was comforted by Queen Arya. The two quickly fell in love, which was quite long in elvish standards. They had three children, Ihron, Rehnarn, and Wesdun, who became one of the few children living in Du Weldenvarden. Wren overheard the voice of Elena, his mother, and High King Romulus. "It was a dragon for the love of the Riders!" she exclaimed. "& not only that, it had a Rider! You claim to be the High King of Alagaesia yet you do nothing in the face of danger!" she spat into his face and stormed out of the room. Previous Chapter /Next Chapter Category:Alittlebitofcyanide Category:Eye of The Storm Category:Dragonbane Saga